Sacrifice for the loved ones
by Fumei
Summary: Read and find out. Not for the faint of heart or unimaginative


Disclaimer: Fumei/ Sifu/ Spike does not own any character mentioned in this story, nor does he claim to have created them. All characters and the right to boast about their creation belong to Square (soft/enix). Also all events contained in this story were concocted from Fumei/Sifu/Spike's messed mind.  
  
ENJOY  
  
The plains were covered in darkness..... Clouds covered the skies... In the distance from the edge of the gloomy realm you could see 3 figures and the glinting of their swords.  
  
It had been on the mind of every inhabitants of the Trinity world, since the worlds of FF7, FF8 and Spira had merged. The power unleashed during the merging has resurrected 6 of the Warrior El Grande, Sephiroth, Cloud, Squall, Tidus, Seifer, and Jecht. Though Sephiroth, Jecht and Seifer had disappeared, Cloud, Squall and Tidus lusted for each others blood, believing the death of the other 2 would revive their loves. Everyone knew that one day they would meet, and that day had come. In the middle of the Calm Sanubia they had met.  
  
Squall had been the first to strike. He had brought his gun blade down onto Cloud narrowly missing Clouds head. Cloud has retaliated with a Flare to Squall's chest. During this commotion Tidus had been charging up an attack he had created while in the dream world. His new "ultimo strike"....  
  
Tidus hit the ground with his blade and several miniature Ultima attacks shot though the ground. Squall and Cloud fell, but soon got back to their feet. When they did though, they immediately started on Tidus. Swords glinting. Lightning engulfing the area around them. Tidus with his speed was evading most blows but the toll of 2 on 1 soon took effect. With an Omnislash from Cloud. Tidus was thrown through the air...  
  
Straight onto Jecht's spear. He had arrived at the final moment, but too late. All his effort to settle the quarrel with his son was for nothing and he had died on his spear. Rage poured through Jechts body. He span his spear at the two. But in his berserker state, he was no match for neither Cloud nor Squall. Cloud parried one blow, then Squall sliced his blade through Jecht's torso, and then blowing him away with a final shot.  
  
Panting, Cloud and Squall stood in a pool of blood. A cloud surrounded the two, and two figures could faintly be seen walking. The cloud started to disperse. A katana could be seen. Then another gun blade.......  
  
Sephiroth stood there, shoulder to shoulder with Seifer. Both with grins on. "Got something on your chest Cloud?" asked Sephiroth Cloud stood there. Panting. Waiting. He looked to his right, and Squall was gone. But only for a moment. He grabbed Seifer, put his hand to his stomach, lifted his gun blade to his throat. "Never cheat with me. DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Squall. He slit Seifer's throat and blasted through his stomach with a firaga. Seifer fell to the floor. Blood pouring out of him.  
  
Sephiroth lifted his katana to Squall's throat. "Nice trick. But you'll find I'm harder to get rid of." He sneered. Cloud charged at Sephiroth. The Buster sword slung at Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth parried allowing Squall to attack. Squall flicked Seifers gun blade into his hand and started offloading onto Sephiroth. The mixture of bullets and Clouds unerring assault was too much. Sephiroth fell onto the Buster sword. Then was shot mercilessly and literally to pieces by Squall.  
  
Cloud lifted his sword into the air and launched Sephiroth's corpse away. Now was the end. Squall and Cloud. Gunblade vs. Buster. Squall shot at Cloud. Cloud parried. Squall jumped away, and unhonourably summoned Ifrit and Shiva. The cowardly act irritated cloud. He ran at the 2 summons, dodging their attacks. Leapt on Ifrits arm then up to his head. Plunged his sword through his eye. As Ifrit began to fall he threw the buster sword at Shiva. It hit her in the throat. Cloud grabbed the sword and withdrew it out off Shiva. He the jumped over the top of Squall and stuck his sword though his back then withdrew it and executed him but severing his head.  
  
It was over. Finally it was over. The clouds receded. Sunlight shone through. Cloud fell to his knees. He could see Tifa. She was smiling. Everything was going dark. Apart from Tifa. Then with his last breath he said what had been on his mind for 1000 years. "I love you......................." 


End file.
